


Blooming Miracle

by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A story I made a long time ago, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Big Frisk x Sans shipper, Dark, Everything on here is originally on Fanfiction.net, Frisk being female is my headcanon., Frisk is female in this story., I know Frisk is genderless, Love this AU too much, Made Gaster Sans and Papyrus's father, My kinda sequel to Flowerfell, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Six fallen souls are involved as well, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7
Summary: An angel in human form, that was what Sans and the rest if the underground believed when Frisk fell and saved their lives. However it came with a price, she lost her own life in the process, only a handful knows why, but only one still suffers from it to this day.Sans, and Frisks sees this, everyday they stay on two separate planes, unable to be together. They needed help, and someone came. Their calls were heeded a plan had been made to reunite the two.Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Ok so i Mako might have a problem. A teensy weensey obsession over flowerfell/overgrowth whatever the realm of this Undertale was called. And I was always so emotional no matter the media, youtube vids? Cried. Fanficiton? Scream and cried all leading towards obsession.
> 
> With that I figured I would try to incorporate my own little twist of a god dang happy ending for Sans and Frisk, because seriously...there's only a handful of sequels for this AU, and there's only one that i liked and it hasn't even been updated in a while...I do not own Undertale.
> 
> Edit: This as mentioned via tags was a short series I did years ago when I first began my Undertale AU hop and I found Flowerfell absolutely amazing and to this day is one of my favs.
> 
> I don't know much about the owner of this au, and I'm not posting this as if i'm the creator(im not-I wish) but I do love this story and au and I wanted to clean it up a bit and repost on here. Especially since so far, I've only posted some old one shots I did. Hope you guys enjoy~

Chapter 1

_3rd P.O.V_

Every night has been the same. The blurred images of red and yellow, sounds of horrific screaming and heart wrenching sobs. It was an agony that clutched Sans tightly, refusing to let go. Tonight was no different though it started out so nicely.  He would fall asleep, allowing his dreams to become a temporary reality.

_After so much pain, so much suffering they did it. The loving determined pair made it to the surface. A wish that they had been longing, had been praying for. She laughed, the sun dancing upon the clear, tanned skin of his sweatheart, his angel._

_Her smile spread across her face as she gives him a flower crown. Causing a pale red blush to form on his cheeks, burning more brightly as she grabs his hands in hers. Together they were surrounded by beautiful flowers, all bright golden yellow buttercups._

_A special kind of floral that both knew all too well. She says something to him, something that he can't quite hear.  Her words were fuzzy despite him straining to listen. Suddenly the earth began to shake, the skies went dark with ominous clouds. Frisk suddenly fell into her lovers arms, going limp, becoming cold to his touch._

_His little pupils widen in horror as the cursed blooms form upon her flesh.  One by one they cover her until she's swallowed whole.  Then a darkness stands in front of him, his sweetheart gone and the air cold.  He was alone, forced to face the shadows of his sins, his past self._

_The darker, more malicious version gives him a look, before offering him a menacing grin._ _The true skeleton monster shivers at the sight. **"What's the matter man? You should be happy, we're finally outta that hell hole!"**   Sans felt sick, knowing what he was, what he did. _

_Before meeting her, he was a bastard, not caring for anything or anyone.  Down there it was survival of the fittest, kill or be killed._ _That was the life both him and the rest of the underground followed._

_**"Shut up!"**  But he changed, never wanting to go back. His previous self took out a cigarette, lighting up with a frown as the spark struggles to ignite.  But eventually he succeeds blowing out a plume of toxic smoke._

_Right in Sans face._ _**"To think that you're being a depressed whiny little bitch over one pathetic human. What did you see in that ugly little whore?"**  Red eyes glowed an unholy crimson. No one, absolutely No one spoke about her like that and gets away with it._

_Not even himself. Gaster blasters automatically pop into existence, fueled with magic and rage. Within an instant a beam of red is fired. His skeletal grin at the destruction of his former being turned into one of panic when finding Frisks body taking the hit instead._

_She flies, twisting and flipping from the momentum onto the ground. **"No!"**_ _He teleports over to her, holding her body close to his, blood tears dripping from his eye sockets.  It was just like last time.  She was dying, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it._

_Profusely and broken he apologizes, begging for her forgiveness. She turns her faces towards him, her fingers stretched across his cheek bone...A gentle yet cold touch. **"Sans...Why didn't you save me?"**_

Sans woke up practically choking from fear. It took all he could to not release his screams. Tears leaked from his eye sockets as he shudders. Taking several gulps of air he forces himself to relax as the cold air hit his weary bones. It was another nightmare.

Glancing outside he lets out an irritated groan.  The stars twinkled and sparkled underneath the black sky, it was still very late into the night.   His alarm clock being the evidence to prove it.

2:36 AM. Suffering from his nightmares on a nightly basis, forced to face the painful lonely reality that she was gone each day. It was a never ending torment for him.  But as much as he hated this existence, he knew he deserved it.

Afterall it was because of him that Frisk was gone. Back 3 months ago, he had met the young maiden and her annoying little companion Flowey.  He didn't bother at the time to take in the flowers covering small parts of her head, or how they bloomed on her hand.

Nah, the first time he met the girl...he killed her.  Pretending to be nice, he electrocuted her to death thanks to a little lethal joy buzzer hidden in his palm. Surprisingly though he was unable to grab ahold of her soul.

She was the last human, her soul was all that would be needed to break the barrier and it was within his reach.  It didn't go as planned though, because the moment he tried, time reset.

Back where he was, moments before running into Frisk. At first like any other monster he was confused. Unable to understand what exactly happened.  Meeting Frisk a second time, caught him off guard, especially with the fact that she didn't fall for the same trick twice. Their rocky start formed something odd within his rib cage.

As time went on, or at least the moments before and after the 'loads' as Frisk later called them where the two were together, he found her company to be pleasant.  But her actions infuriated him! All she did was dodge, and show mercy to her opponents, not even bothering to fight back.

Even after realizing that for each death, a parasitic buttercup leeched onto her body, she still spared those wanting her dead.  He had to admit to himself that majority of her deaths were his fault.

Sans couldn't deny he was a sick sadistic beast to her in the beginning. Betraying her the way he did, and on more than one occasion watching her body hit the ground with a disturbing thud.  Whether he told his brother Papyrus about her, or killed her himself it didn't matter.

He was a heartless son of a bitch that should be burning in hell for his actions. Despite that though she always believed in him and changed him for the better.  That only made his guilt deepen when during their travels he was unable to properly protect the girl from the many monsters that came for her soul.

To this day he still can't understand how she came to be the compassionate soul she was.  Even more ironic that her main trait was DETERMINATION. It didn't matter that she was always in so much pain, or what the circumstances showed.  She never blamed him or anyone else for her destruction.

Forgiving him, actually loving him the way she did, she made him happy. Yet despite it all he still failed her.  Not even death would erase his crimes, it'd be too easy of a punishment. 

With an exhausted sigh, Sans turns towards the window, taking one final glance at the night sky with a whisper. **"Wish you were here sweetheart. I miss you."** A ghost of giggle rang through his ear holes.

Her soft melodious voice. A sound he has never forgotten even with her gone these last few months. Taking the images, the sounds of his deceased beloved from his memory he once more falls into a restless sleep.

Life on the surface meant nothing to him without Frisk.  Though his fellow monsters were slowly but surely finding a life up on the surface, he hasn't and probably never would without her.  And she out of them all deserved the life she never had. 

 It just wasn't fair...to either of them. And it was time something was done about it.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: So here we are with our second chapter! Big fun~ Last time we saw poor Sans struggle in his attempts to live out on the surface without Frisk. So what do you think happens next? Time to find out. I don't own Undertale/flowerfell~ Enjoy

_3rd P.O.V_

Standing by Sans now sleeping form was a girl.  One that he had known all too well.  A small sad smile sat on her flowerless face, as she watched on. She has been with him this whole time, watching, worrying. Not that he knows, after all, its not like he could know she was there.

Let alone know that his lover has been seeing his spiral of depression.  She floats to his side, resting her spiritual fingers on his skull, able to materialize just enough to touch him. He sighs, leaning into the touch. 

Her smile grows a tad bit bigger, glad that her comforting touch was able to give him some peace. A sigh escaping her throat, Frisk stayed there, not wanting to be anywhere else, in both life and in death.

However all too soon another spirit came for her, interrupting her thoughts.  **"Frisk...you need to come with me."**  It was another one of the fallen humans before her time. A girl with a light blue heart. Patience was her most important trait, and it certainly showed both inside and out as far as Frisk was concerned.

Since for the past 3 months she took care of the now dead girl, teaching her the ropes of the afterlife.  **"It's important, the others are waiting."**  With one final, loving caress on her favorite skeleton's cheekbone, the twenty year old ghost rises and follows her fellow spirit.

When she had offered her soul to Sans to break the barrier, she lost herself in darkness for awhile. Unable to tell time, see where she was, it was a bleak dull existence.  She didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave her friends, and newly gained her family.

But deep within herself she knew, it was the only way to set everyone free. So she offered her heart to the one she trusted her everything with.  A skeleton whom suffered everyday because of her departure.

  **"What's going on Patience?"**  Eventually she had been found, by six other souls, the other dead humans who were used to shatter the barrier came to her.  Like her they too felt unsatisfied in this realm, but despite that there was nothing that could be done.

They no longer had a body to return to, and for some of them it had been years, decades since their death. So long that some don't even remember their own names.  Now simply calling each other by the trait their souls showed. Other then the latest deceased human of course.

They were restless beings, full of unstable emotions, too angry and upset to move on.  All of them were full of regret, wanting nothing more than to go home, where they could be with their loved ones. Though as far as they knew there were no solutions. So they stuck close to each other.

Early on though it was pretty obvious that being stuck in a gray like world with 6 other emotional souls tended to grate on ones nerves. A boy with an orange soul, representing Bravery, was constantly fighting with the young ballerina who had a dark blue soul, Integrity.

Frisk and a chef whom was known for his Kindness shown by the green soul tried to keep peace along with Patience. It didn't help that Justice, a cowboy with a yellow soul and Perseverance, a boy with glasses and a book given the color purple were always having shouting matches.

Constantly the quarreling and shouting became too much to bear for them all. The atmosphere was always so thick that not even the bullets in Justice's gun could bust through. Sometimes it was just unbearable, because they were already dead, there was nothing that could be done.

So it wasn't too big of a surprise that all of them would go to the human(and now monster) realm and see how things were going. For Frisk she would see how her loved ones were doing, even though it broke her heart seeing how much they suffered in her absence.

But today there was a comforting silence in the realm. Puzzling Frisk. The remaining five dead mortals stood in their normal spots, in the center was two mysterious figures. One was tall, dressed in black, Frisk's eyes went wide as she saw his face.

He was all bone. A skeleton...just like- **"About time you guys got here."**  The second guest stated, and once more Frisk was speechless as she stared at the girl. She looked just like Frisk.

Same build, both having shoulder length chestnut hair. The only differences being skin tone, where the girl was pale, while Frisk was tan, as well as their eyes. Ruby red eyes contrasting from Frisk's green hazel orbs.

She even had the same color soul as her, red, symbolizing determination. **"Who-who are you?"**  A smirk came from her unknown twin.  **"Name's Chara, the bone man next to me is Gaster."**  The mentioned monster bows his head to the girl. Greeting her with white pinprick eyes and two deep scars on his skull.

  **"Hello. It is nice to finally meet you in person."** Chara rolls her eyes as Gaster clutches Frisks' hands.  **"Let's get down to business ladies and gents. Now that the star is here we can finally get started."**  Chara was an odd one, her sarcastic harsh tone didn't match the sadness in her eyes.   **"What is going on?"**  

Patience grasps Frisks shoulder.  **"Frisk...you can go back, you can be revived and live again."**  She turns her head in a snap.  **"But-but it's been three months! We all know that there's no way to return."**  Perseverance readjusts his glasses.  **"That's where you're wrong."**

Integrity leaps over to her, standing on her other side.  **"You were never meant to die."**  Frisk wanted to protest more, she was growing more and more confused as  Kindness cuts in.  **"Listen Frisk, it turns out you were never supposed to die and break the barrier-Chara was!"**  She looked towards her counterpart with wide eyes.

**"I was the first human to ever fall into the underground.  I had been badly hurt and had called for help until I was found by a small goat monster..."**  Frisk's expression softens, she heard this story before.  **"Asriel..."**  Chara nods in confirmation.

She takes a pause exhaling before continuing her story.  **"Yep the little weed known as Flowey was once prince of the monsters, he found and saved me."** The story goes on with the king and queen, Asgore and Toriel adopting the child.

Treating her as one of her own.  **"I was a selfish piece of crap, I was happy with my new family but my hatred of humanity was stronger, my determination was fueled by that hatred and I convinced Asriel to help me break the barrier.  I wanted revenge, I wanted the monsters free."**

Flowey had mentioned that the human girl poisoned herself, eating the very buttercups that at one point grew on Frisk's flesh.  **"Asriel absorbed my soul, and we passed through the barrier, he carried my body, as I asked him to."**  Images formed in Frisk's head, she could picture what happened so clearly.

Chara wanted Asriel to kill 6 other humans so that they could break the barrier and set their people free. Asriel however refused.  **"He let my body down on a patch of beautiful flowers, as I'm sure you can imagine it was those damn golden buttercups."**  Chara's smile shortened.  So full of bitterness and grief.

**"The village thought I was killed by my adopted brother and attacked him, despite my panicked pleas he didn't fight back.  The big softy he was just took my body and made it back Underground before dying in our father's gardens."**  

Where his dust would eventually be gathered and experimented on by Alphys.   **"But even though his body turned to dust, and was reborn as a flower, he still had emotions, he could still feel. Do you want to know how?"**    There was a moment of silence as Frisk thought.  As it was a question even now she had asked herself in the afterlife. 

Then it clicked, Frisk put a hand to her mouth at the realization.  **"He had your soul...both of your souls were still there."**  A genuine grin came to Chara's face as she nodded her head. 

  **"You got it, usually when a monster dies, their bodies turn to dust and their soul shatters.  But my soul filled with determination stayed with his dust.  When Alphys gathered the flowers with his dust.  Our souls went into the flower and kept his emotions and memories.  It's pretty confusing now that I mention it."**

The odds of such a phenomenon were low, nearly impossible even.  For a monster to come back to life, and not only that but with their memories and emotions?  It was unheard of, but somehow Alphys and Chara made it happen.  Although it was too late for Flowey and Chara to right wrongs.  As the underground had already become hell.

All the monsters corrupted by bitterness and malice for the humans constantly ruining their lives.  **"Of course he didn't know I was there, I hid myself pretty well. I had planned on breaking away from him to destroy the barrier once and for all, but you beat me to it."** This left a series of questions for the 8th human.

She still had no idea where this story was leading to.  How could she go back?  Why was she cursed?  **"What does this mean? Why did flowers form on me whenever I died? Why do we look so much alike?"**  Red eyes glowed with emotion. 

Frisk couldn't tell exactly what emotion Chara's eyes were portraying but it was there.  Staring her in the face.   **"Isn't it obvious Frisk? We have the same type of soul, DETERMINATION. I left the surface sure, but it doesn't mean I didn't have a family up there. You are my descendant."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Ok chapter two is set up without too much hassle. So i'm thinking maybe upload every couple days or some such since all the chapters are done. Anyways thanks guys for checking this out! tchao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: So lots of big fun~ Last chappy I did Frisk's pov on the situation at hand, and now we head back to Sans. Where he gets some visitor and some surprising news. Time to find out what's goin down ^_^ I do not own Undertale and all the AU's

_3rd P.O.V_

It was morning, with a bright beam breaking through the window. That was the first thing Sans realized when he opened his eye sockets. The second thing was that someone was knocking heavily on his door, practically pounding it into submission. He could only think of one person who would bother disturbing him these days.

With an irritated grumble he teleported or as he would say, took a shortcut to his door.  **"Alright alright, calm the fuck down already!"**  He was not a morning person, especially since he didn't have much to wake up to anymore.

**"SANS! ABOUT TIME YOU GOT UP YOU LAZY BONES!"**  He cringed at his brothers voice, yep he called it. Papyrus despite the total height difference was Sans younger brother, back before Frisk, he was a grade A asshole.

Though he's better than what he was...he still was a grade A asshole. With a sigh the shorter skeleton addressed his brother, moving to the side of the doorway.  **"Sup Papyrus?"**  His sibling struts in, checking on the condition of the apartment.

After the barrier broke and Frisk was-Sans decided that he just needed to get away from everyone, and everything.  Sure he worked, he ate and slept, just like he did before, however people could tell.   There was no motivation, no energy behind his movements, there was a dull dead(heh) look to his eye sockets.

It was a habit now, he did the basic necessities to live because he made a promise. He absolutely HATED making promises, as they were so difficult to keep. However for Frisk he did-would do anything for her.

_**'Sans...'** Blood red tears were dripping from his sockets, but he didn't care. He threw his pride and reputation out the window long ago the moment he joined her on her quest. Why bother now as she laid dying in his arms? _

_S_ _he was having a difficulty breathing now, coming in short shallow gasps full of pain._ _Flowers covered her entire body, hidden under her clothes, there was only a few spots that actually showed skin, that showed proof that there was a human underneath those golden blossoms._

_Quickly he grabbed her raised hand, maneuvering it towards his face, knowing she could no longer see and do it herself._ _Frisk was grateful, because she could trace soft circles on his skull, a motion she often used to comfort the both of them._

_**'What is it sweetheart?'**  She coughed, shaking and sweating, causing the skeleton to worry all the more.  **'**_ _**Can you promise me something?'**  He stiffened, sucking in a deep breath. The human girl now trying to pull herself up, with what little strength she has left, hugged him tight. _

_Immediately his arms locked around her thin frail body. **'What do you want me to do?'**  She knew him inside and out. _ _In fact there was hardly anything that she didn't know about Sans.  Despite his tough and rough attitude that he showed to the public, it wasn't who he was._

_No it was a defense mechanism, to prevent himself from getting hurt, from getting attached.  Almost everyone down in the underground was like that.  In a lifestyle where it's kill or be killed.  Everyone had to be tough, and soulless._

_It was one of the biggest reasons why he didn't do promises, because it meant he had to obligate himself to keep it.   It also meant there was a risk of him feeling worse about himself should he fail. So for her to ask for the one thing he despised doing, must've been something important._

_Her fingers continued dancing across his back, almost as if trying to sooth all the cracks and dents from the past injuries that landed on his fatigued bones. **'I want you to live, and protect everyone- even if I'm not there. Can you do that for me?'**  He choked back his sobs._

_His grip hardening all the more. **'Frisk...sweetheart, don't do this to me.'**   Both knew her time was running out, the buttercups on her were sucking her dry.  **'Take my soul Sans. Break the barrier and be free. Please smile and live...for me.'**_

_She kissed his cheek, whispering one last statement before going limp and leaving this world. **'I love you...'**_

Papyrus didn't bother interrogating his brother on what happened when Asgore announced the breaking of the barrier to his people. However he had a pretty good guess as to what happened.

Seeing how instead of Asgore continuing war against the humans as planned, had actually praised the final fallen human.  Whom with Sans help had not only defeated him, but spared him mercy.  To give the monsters the freedom they all craved.

Seeing his elder brother, whom he treated like shit for years look so sad and broken, well it only made his guilt and shame far more unbearable. So whenever he could he would check up on him.

Filling his often empty fridge of his latest recipes, as well as bringing along Flowey to keep him distracted. To make it up to him. As an apology, and to repair the bond they used to have. One without insults and pain.  It was a long, struggling process for the tall skeleton. 

As the road of redemption was never an easy journey.  And it shouldn't be, at least for Papyrus it shouldn't be.  He chose obligations over love.  LOVE over family, and though things were better.  There was still much to make up for.

Of course being captain of the Royal Guard meant a busy schedule which also meant he couldn't always keep an eye socket out on the falling skeleton. Today though he had big news. And couldn't contain his emotions.

Even as he shuffled about in the kitchen, commenting on how messy yet empty it was, Sans could tell that something was up.  **"What do you want Papyrus..."** He turned facing Sans, hands behind his back, shuffling his boned feet.

**"WE-WELL, UM, ASGORE HAD ASSIGNED ME AND UNDYNE TO RETURN TO MOUNT EBBOT TODAY TO GATHER SUPPLIES AND TO CHECK FOR ANY MONSTERS THAT HAD BEEN UNABLE TO EVACUATE AS USUAL MONTHLY PROTOCOL AND..."**  Sans groaned, his patience already about to snap.

One eye socket showed a crimson pupil radiating magic.  **"Get to the point!"**  The window creaked open, startling both, a little flower with a face climbed in with his vines, puffing from exertion.  **"Did you tell him yet?!"**  What was once the prince of monsters named Asriel.

Now an ex-experimented buttercup uncreatively called Flowey. Like Sans he was a companion of Frisks, had been with her since she had first fallen in the Ruins. Surprisingly he was one of the only monsters that still had compassion and had been a loyal friend to the human.

It was probably why he always casted suspicious glances when Frisk first met Sans, like her, he remembered the loads.  **"I WAS GETTING TO IT FLOWEY. WAIT...HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT?! NO ONE SHOULD KNOW BUT THE ROYAL FAMILY, UNDYNE AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS."**

At this point Sans was ready to murder someone.  **"What the hell is going on already!?"**  Both flinched at his aggressive tone, and looked towards each other.  **"S-SANS...WHILE PATROLLING THE UNDERGROUND, WE FOUND A BODY, LAYING ON TOP OF BUTTERCUPS. IN FRONT OF HER TOMB."**

Now he was confused. What on earth did it have to do with him? Flowey continued after Papyrus, his voice a quiet murmur.  **"It's her Sans. Same hair color, same skin color, the clothes she was in when she died. The only difference? There were no flowers on her, and she's alive."**

His mind froze, along with the rest of him. He fell backwards onto his seat. Staring at the two in disbelief, unprepared, unable to just yet let his guard down.  **"What the fuck are you saying?"**  Tears were falling down the flowers face now. Something he only did when visiting her grave site, when he was at his limits.

**"She's back Sans, it has to be her. There's been no sightings of humans on Mount Ebbot, her body was found right in front of her grave, and Undyne to double check opened her coffin. Sans it was empty. Frisk...somehow she's alive!"**  Asriel lost it now, his leaves catching his tears.

Papyrus coughed, looking at his brother.  **"WE RUSHED HER TO THE HOSPITAL AND FROM WHAT THE DOCTORS SAID SHE'S EXHAUSTED BUT UNHARMED. THEY'RE GOING TO BE DOING TESTS ON HER WHILE UNCONSCIOUS. ONLY A FEW ARE ALLOWED TO SEE HER. YOU'RE INCLUDED IN THAT LIST."**

Knocking over his chair he vanished from the kitchen, teleporting upstairs to change and gather his belongings. His phalanges shaking from the inner turmoil in his chest. He couldn't believe it.

It was impossible, she shouldn't be alive!  But there was no fucking way he was regretting or complaining about it, especially after these past months without her by his side. If this was a long dream, or some sort of hallucination with him finally going mental. He. Didn't. Care.

Because he has been given hope, something he hasn't felt in a long time. It's not even five minutes that he's all dressed, wearing his signature sweater, fur hooded coat, scarf and star necklace.  He startled the pair as he once more teleported to the front door.  Looking more alive than he's ever been. 

**"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"**  With energy Sans never had before, he practically ran to the car.  Leaving his friend and brother in the snow piled dust. His bony foot bounced, practically shaking the whole car as Papyrus drove.  Flowey noticed how tightly he clasped his hands together while looking out the window.

Gently he wrapped his vines on his shoulder.  **"I couldn't believe it either but I saw her...it's gotta be her Sans."**  His skull nodded, but that still didn't destroy the anxiety.  **"She was out when you saw her?"**  The flower hummed.  **"Yes, Mom and Dad were practically flooding the hospital room at the news."**

Sans smirked at his friend, it felt stiff and awkward, probably for not being used too often.  **"Yeah I can imagine, Frisk could make anyone a sobbing mess-she could turn the coldest of monsters into a puddle. Speaking of which how's it going with them by the way?"**  Flowey grinned.

After losing Frisk, Flowey like Sans went into a depressing state, however received comfort from his parents.  It was strange how well they accepted his story, although it helped that Alphys backed him up. Not only did she reveal who he was but also helped the prince harness the magic within him.

Time was able to heal Flowey more as he had goals and support from his family.  His training of practicing his magic improved so much that for at least a few moments could return to his true form.  The scars the royals went through was slowly beginning to mend, they were becoming a family again.

It felt good for Asriel to see his parents together again, talking and trying to make things work.  **"Mom's been checking out new recipes for snail pie and dad's opened a green house."**  It was a start.  As there's been less fire magic being thrown around.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Done~ Another successful chapter phew. What a relief. So in case you guys didn't know, i'm switchin up chapters, one's San's side of things, other chaps are with Frisk's perspective, but all is told from a narrative 3rd point of view.
> 
> Does that make sense? God i hope so, just like I hope you guys like this so far! i am always happy to see people enjoying and supporting my stuff. Ok guys tchao for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Here we are. Back to Frisk's perspective this time with Chara and Gaster. It's time for story time between the rather large deceased group to end and an explination how Frisk is somehow alive in the previous chapter. High ho-story away~ I do not own Undertale and it's many AU's including Flowerfell. Please enjoy ^_^

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Listen here Frisk only seven are supposed to be here, not eight.  We have the same type of soul, you can go back and live!"**  She couldn't believe it, to think that she could go back, return to them, to him.

But she shakes her head.  There was no way she could accept it so easily.  She's been bitten one too many times to think it was so easy. **"What about you Chara? You could go instead, why do you want me to?  I know Asriel misses you so much."**    Red eyes glance down, a heavy sigh escapes her chest. 

 **"It's not so easy for me to do Frisk."**   Though they were dead, so breathing was an exaggerated gesture.  **"I've been dead for a long time Frisk. And I was a demon, I cared for no one but myself, hurt everyone and everything.  I don't deserve to go back, and I don't have one to return to anyways."**  Tears pricked her eyes.

Chara felt so stupid looking back to when she was alive. Back when she first fell things weren't like it was when Frisk fell. No, the monsters were full of compassion and kindness despite being trapped underground.

There was no extreme overpopulation, or lack of food or kill or be killed policy.  When she fell and called for help.  Somebody came, her future brother Asriel, along with his parents saved her.  The King and Queen not only game her aid, but loved and treated Chara like their own daughter.

When she fell, she expected death, not paradise. She had everything she had ever wanted. A safe home, a loving family, and friends who cared about her. However at the time, to stupid, young, selfish her, it wasn't enough.

No she wanted revenge, she hated humanity and after being with the monsters it only increased her thoughts of the matter. Her manipulations of Asriel to get souls up on the surface caused both of them to die.

She should've listened to her brother when he protested with the plan, but she didn't.  And along with their deaths came the underground's horrible shift as well as the other 7 people standing before her now dead due to that change.

Despair, hatred, and violence, a never ending cycle that thanks to Frisk has finally broken.  **"Wait wait, not meaning to say that Frisk shouldn't go-but I have questions. There's still the flowers that bloomed on Frisk, why did they grow on her!?  No other human has ever dealt with such an ailment."**

 The other souls were curious as well, and Chara could only shrug and give a theory at the intellectual Perseverance. She didn't have all the answers, despite having so much time hanging around thinking about it.

 **"No clue, I never used the reset/load/save ability I gained down here.  So it's possible that she was using her ability too much, and that caused the magic and determination inside of her to spiral out of control. I really don't know."**  More theories came about the ghosts floating around.

But were stopped by Gaster, who though was also more than happy to go into debate on the subject had reminded everyone the purpose of why they were here. To help bring Frisk back to life.  **"But my body's probably long gone by now!"**  

She was interrupted by the skeleton again  **"Breathe.  There is an explanation my dear ."**   At this point she was panicking, daring to not hope.  Gaster understood her swirl of emotions.  For a moment he let's her breathe gave her a calming smile, and she relaxed slightly, letting him speak. 

**"When you had died, the flowers acted as a cover, protecting it from going through the decaying process.If we all combine all of our magic and determination, we can restore what parts were starting to decompose.  It won't be completely human, but it won't be entirely a monster form either, but a blend of both. Much like the magicians from centuries ago."**

She turned, facing her fellow souls. **"And what about you guys? What will happen to you?"**  The girl with the light blue soul steps forth-Patience hugging her. **"We'll finally be free."**  Her orange counter part gives a thumbs up.  Bravery.

 **"Yeah for once we're all in agreement, you deserve this, believe it!"**  A yellow soul rolls his eyes.  Justice. **"Though that was seriously lame of Bravery here, all of us will feel at peace knowing you got your second chance."**

Dark blue-Integrity dances around her, her lips quivering slightly as she sobers.  **"Just... don't forget about us ok?"**  Tears were beginning to leak. Our kind green chef wipes the girls face.  **"No crying, otherwise the rest of us will start. All of us died a long time ago, we have nothing to go back to, you however do, take this opportunity."**

Perseverance, despite the trembling lips tries to keep calm and stay serious on the matter. Reminding the rest of them that the matter though is possible-isn't perfect.  **"And Gaster, you mentioned that Frisk herself still needs to pay a price for returning right?"**  The boneman as Chara has called him in the past nods sadly.

 **"That is true, something of great value will be lost to you Frisk, and it can never be returned. Even so, are you still willing to go back?"**    Closing her eyes  nods to him Determined.  She didn't even need a second to think about it.

As selfish as it sounded-she wanted to go back.  No matter the price, if it meant she could return to Sans, and the rest of the monsters that she was able to meet and help, she would do it.  Apparently it was the answer he was looking for.

Her fellow spirits relaxed at her decision.  Glad for her choice, though they weren't sure what would've happened had she refused.  **"Alright everyone circle around her."** Everyone did as was told, Frisk was in the center, everyone surrounding her in a small circle holding hands.

One by one each created a ball of energy, the color symbolizing their strongest trait. Soon a rainbow of orbs was created and Gaster took them all, absorbing the magic, creating one large bubble.

In unison Frisk and Gaster held the ball in between them, the ferocity of the sheer raw power created a harsh gust.  Frisk gasps, her form was shaking from the exertion of holding the orb.  Though she was dead she never felt more alive, her soul beating in sync with the waves.

All at once she was covered in the ball of colors. Blinded, everyone covered their faces, only to turn and find the eighth human gone, returning to the land of the living. Where she belonged.

Chara sighs, exhausted stepping up to the monster.  **"Think she'll be ok?"**  He smiles, to most it would look disturbing, with all the cracks across his skull, but she didn't mind.  She was used to it at this point.  **"She'll be fine, after all she has the greatest support she could ask for...my son."**

At that she smirks, watching the souls of the six now satisfied children disappear, going to their proper resting places in the afterlife.  **"So how long do you think it'll take for their relationship to actually bloom?"**  He shrugs, before vanishing into the darkness, his voice filtered through her ears.

 **"It depends, knowing my idiotic son, he's bound to be too wound up in his thoughts and worries to make an approach."**  She sighs while shaking her head.  **"So Frisk will have to make the first move. Shit...it'll be a while then. Oh well, at least I'll get one hell of a show up here."**

In all honesty she should've moved on a long time ago. But instead she felt too guilty, ashamed and alone, only really able to latch onto her adopted brothers new flower form. She could see and feel whatever he did.

Yet made sure that he could never sense her presence, however both were in agreement after seeing Frisk die that she deserved better. She had to be free and happy if nothing else.

But back then there was nothing that could stop the flower covered girl from saving everyone. After seeing such a sacrifice Chara knew she could no longer stay on the sidelines, she had to do something.

So she did what she could with the limits of time and space. She gathered the restless souls of the original six dead kids, went on a skeletal man hunt of the mysterious Gaster and even managed to beat death and fate at their own game and bring Frisk back to life.

All in the course of three mortal months, Chara was pretty proud of herself, even though she's now trapped in the hell that is the void for the rest of her existence.  Not that she really minded.

This was her self-made punishment for all she had done.  Even if it wasn't the one wish she had wanted even before the underground had finally come true. To fALl AsLeEp aND NeVEr waKe UP.  **"Frisk you better not die for a long long time."**  She closes her eyes at last, taking a well deserved nap.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Ok so here's the basic summery to those confused. When Frisk died and broke the Barrier, the other six souls scattered throughout parts of the void. Up until Chara forced them to be together and grab Gaster to revive child number eight.
> 
> So now Chara is kicking back and deciding to watch Frisk's life like some sort of tv show. Gaster went into a different part of the void, the other six humans are now ready to move onto the afterlife and Frisk is coming back!
> 
> Phew with that thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys are liking this so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Yipee~ We've made it to chappy five and oh boy is this going to be interesting! Sans after so long will see his beloved~ Ohhh i'm getting goosebumps. I do not own Undertale/Underfell/Flowerfell and so on and so forth~

_3rd P.O.V_

Despite the car moving at blazing speeds it wasn't enough for Sans.  If he had thought about it and wasn't as weak as he's been he would've just taken a shortcut to the damn hospital himself. 

If he had a heart it would've practically beat a mile a minute.  It actually hurt to the point that he was holding it with his claws.  It was Just ready to leap out of his mouth from the sheer variety of emotions taking form within. For all these months he's been numb, barely feeling anything more than rage, sadness or exhaustion.

Now though as he jumps out of the car and impatiently walks, practically jogging with Flowey(in Asriel form) and Papyrus through the halls.  Sans followed his brother and friend as they led the way to his sweetheart. 

It was getting more and more difficult to appear calm and ignore the hope that was rising in his rib cage.  There waiting was Toriel and Asgore who were standing outside the door, quietly conversing.  **"Hey!"**   Immediately the two shift their gazes with a warm smile directed at Asriel.

Their son came running up to them giving each a big hug, one that was full of warmth and fuzzies, a touching moment that left Sans smiling.  All too soon the young goat monster gently nudged his family to the side. Giving his skeleton monster friend access.  **"Go ahead Sans.  She's waiting for you."**  

Sans was ready to open the door, his bony fingers on the cold metal knob, just a twist away. Yet he didn't open it-no he couldn't open it.  Sweat dripped from his skull as frustration settled in.  _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I move? It should be no problem!'_   But it was when he realized why he couldn't move .

He was afraid. Scared that this was a dream he'd wake up from, finding out that this miraculous reality wasn't real. More so than that was...he was scared of how Frisk would react to seeing him.  Would she even remember him? Did he honestly want her to remember the horrors she's been through?  And what he did to her?

A smack to the back of his skull brought him back to his surroundings.  **"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU LAZYBONES! GET IN THERE!"**   Ignoring the pain and swallowing back his anxiety he musters the courage to open the door.

Annoyed with his brothers' slow snail pace, Papyrus grabs him by the back of his hood. Practically thrusting him in.  **"STOP WASTING TIME!"**   Sans didn't even register what happened until the door behind him shut with a loud slam.

The shorter skeleton was ready to scream at Papyrus from beyond the door but held his curses back. His anger died down immediately.  And it was because there... on the hospital bed, underneath clean white sheets was her. He walked quietly, barely able to breath as he took in the sight of her.  His sweetheart was alive but asleep.

Frisk was clean, showing that beautiful coco brown skin, no longer laced with blooming golden flowers. Her breathing was slow and labored, she seemed at peace as she laid on her back. She was absolutely beautiful. He knew that before but seeing how she looked underneath all those flowers...he shuddered.

An angel, both inside and out. For a moment Sans had a small smile, his sockets closes slightly as he took in her peaceful state. Unconsciously he moved closer, practically kneeling at her bedside, taking her warm soft hand in his. Blood tears were forming in his eyes.

It took all he had to not break down right there and then. He clutched the girls hand tightly, determined to not choke up and sob like a babybones. Nothing but pure joy filtered through his soul.  **"Sans?"**  He gasped, his mouth trembling as he saw her open her eyes.

Those mossy unclear eyes were narrowed, desperate to focus.  **"Sans...are you there?"**  She lifted her other hand, try to find his face. And he lost it, in an instant he pulled her into his embrace, cradling her as if she was made of glass.

**"I'm here sweetheart. Knock knock."**  A smile immediately came to her lips, as she recalled he loved making jokes and puns.  It was so good to see him again.  **"Who's there?"**  Quickly she felt the clothes the hospital provided her was getting wet.  His grip tightened.

**"Amy."**   The name of another woman made her frown-there went a bit of her happy buzz.  Despite her feelings though she still played along.  **"Amy who?"**   He choked, his grip all the tighter, the bed shaking along with them.  **"Amyssed You."**   It took a moment before it came to her. 

She laughed, tears flowing through her eyes as well.  **"Amyssed you too Sans."** A sigh escaped her as she relished being in his arms again. The familiar feel of his furry jacket gave her great comfort.

No words were expressed at that moment, there didn't have to be. Both were just so overwhelmed that they simply took the pleasure of being together again.  However the sound of the door opening ruined the peace that they had. 

**"Ah I see the patient is awake."**   A voice unfamiliar to Frisk, it made her face furrow in thought.  **"Who are you?"**  She gasped when Sans in swift motions re-positions the two of them.

The mysterious man watched in amusement as the skeleton managed to make Frisk sit in his lap. His arms wrapped protectively around her, his knees held up in front of her body.  His long bony limbs acted as a shield with him perfectly able to see(glare) at the intruder.

The glare increasing tenfold when the man started laughing.  **"Hello, Miss. Frisk. I'm Doctor Richard Gails. You were put into my care when you were brought in."**   Frisk relaxed a bit, as he sounded kind.

Meanwhile Sans still looked pissed and cautious, not that the doctor cared.  Seeing how this isn't the first time he's dealt with protective family members and friends, both man and monster.  He was relieved it didn't seem like he'd be administered due to a paitent/guest skirmish.

He coughs, clearing his voice.   **"Now that your awake, I will be doing a final checkup to see if you're well enough to leave. However to do that, I'm afraid your 'friend' there will need to let you go."**    The emphasized comment had been unexpected.

Red tinged Frisks face much to her 'friends' delight, but he still refused to let go of the girl.  Gently she nudged his skull with her own, and with a heavy sigh, he reluctantly let her go.  She could ask for the end of the world(not that she ever would) and he'd give it, no questions, no protests.

Nervous yet curious, Sans looked on in fascination as the doctor checks her vitals, going over the typical human examinations.  Frisk was in tip top shape, much to everyones surprise and relief.

**"Now we need to examine your eyesight. I'm sure you've done this little test multiple times already in the past, so let me just set up the charts and-"** She manages to grab ahold of his arm, stopping him in a snap.  **"That won't be necessary sir."**  

Both Sans and Gails were puzzled.   **"But we should check them to see if you need glasses or-"**  Her grip tightened a tad, forcing him to pause once more in his explanation.    **"There is no point in having me do an eye exam, because I could do it a hundred times and I'd fail each time."**  Sans eyesockets widened at her statement.

  His mind already turning gears.  _'Shit...does that mean?'_ This time it's him who stops the doctor, who was still confused with her, not yet understanding.   **"She means doc, that there's no point in taking an eye exam if she can't see. Isn't that right...sweetheart?"**

Frisk turned into his direction, offering him what she hopes is an apologetic smile.  **"That's right.  I'm blind."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: So it wasn't memories that became the price-but her eyesight Yay! (sorry Frisk) But kyaaa the fluff! Everything is going great...or at least i'm hoping. 
> 
> So yeah ending it there for now. Next time we'll see what happens to Frisk and Sans after the hospital visit. Tchao for now folks <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Ok so it has been awhile, and I do apologize for that. I've been busy with work and stuff going on at home, but i do have the chapters. And I do plan on finishing the uploads!
> 
> Now last chapter it was revealed that Sans and the doc now know that Frisk is blind but otherwise completely healthy. Also I don't think i ever mentioned Frisk is like 20 or some such...I always figured in Flowerffell that Frisk was an adult and in my head canon that was what I always had.

_3rd P.O.V_

The trip home was rather quiet, actually really short considering that Sans just took a shortcut home, there wasn't enough time to make words. The moment the doc gave the ok, minus the eye exam of course, they zapped on out of there.

Good thing too, seeing how a mob of reporters and monsters were practically clawing at her door, dying for answers for their never ending questions. They were overwhelmed already with her being revived, and didn't need that madness.

So here they were, home...Sans couldn't help but smile as he saw Frisk sigh in bliss as she sank into the plush couch the skeleton owned.  Home, that's what it truly felt like with her back. For a few moments they stayed like that, Frisk sitting, Sans standing and both just breathing.  It was calming, so peaceful.

However the pair knew they needed to talk.  **"You're wondering what happened huh?"**  Frisk must've been spending way too much time with Bravery. Because at this point she was ready to get this conversation over with.  Sooner rather than later.

**"Yeah considering for the past three months I've been thinking you were..."**  He couldn't say it, the word hurt too much. And that was fine, to the both of them.  **"I...was, however my soul lived on in the bleak gray realm, it wasn't the afterlife, but this-void and I wasn't the only one."**

From there she told him of everything that happened after she died. Mixed feelings aroused from what he was hearing. Like how shocked he was to learn of Gaster, to think his old man was still hanging about.

Amusement at how she was constantly breaking up fights with the other dead human souls. It was so like her to stop on going conflicts, trying to keep things as pleasant as possible...there probably wasn't a single bad bone in her body.

Confusion of this Chara character, her supposed ancestor.  He remembered when he was a babybones hearing about the deaths of the the royal kids, the irony was not lost. Grief over her lost of eyesight. 

However, despite all of the mind boggling emotions filtering through his bone marrow there was two more than any of those feelings combined. Gratefulness and utter joy at the fact that she was back.  Now that he knew she was back, there was nothing and no one that would take her away again.

He placed a skeleton kiss to her forehead, loving how she leaned in. Then her stomach growled, startling them for a moment.  Then, as if a dam broke both started laughing for no reason.  Frisk felt so happy.  Things felt right, even though she knew it wasn't true.

Nothing's changed since her departure. **"Guess we better get you some food, I know I'm in desperate need of mustard."**   She crinkled her nose at the thought.  She could never understand how he was perfectly able to chug bottle after bottle of that crap.  Let alone, digesting it.  He was a skeleton!

  How does it not go through his body? She tried rising and walking with him but stumbled. Sans was prepared for it though and managed to catch her just in time. Hands around her waist.   **"Maybe you should sit here and wait sweetheart."**   She shook her head, her stubbornness peaking through.

**"I need to be able to know my way around and get strength back into my legs."**   Determination shined through and her boyfriend...(should say bonefriend...she'll have to remember to call him that from now on.)  Noticed it, causing him to sigh in defeat.  **"Alright, we'll take baby bone steps."**  

Together the two walked into the kitchen, her fingers grabbing whatever she could reach, trying to make a mental map in her head.  Carefully(not that he even knew the word before his girlfriend mind you) sat her on a seat, before walking to the fridge, Frisk counting the number of steps in her head.  Her lack of sight were definitely going to take some getting used to.

Before they went home the doctor was a sputtering mess.  Asking why she didn't mention it first, wondering why she wasn't upset about it along with another twenty questions she couldn't even understand to answer.

In a sense yes, she was upset.   Frisk couldn't even see anything- no colors, no shapes.  Just darkness, however this isn't the first time it's happened.  After all a lot of flowers bloomed onto her body in the underground.

Most of them started on her head, eventually covering her eyes, so she was used to it. The most important thing was still had her memories, both good and bad-something that she had been worried about losing.  

It also helped that she was good with visualizing, back before she fell on the mountain she wanted to be a writer, where she could create fantasy worlds. Technically she still could if she truly desired it, though it'd be a bit more difficult now.

A large sound startled her out of her thoughts.  Before a nervous chuckle.  **"Sorry sweetheart."**  A shuffle of movement and she feels a cold plate pushed into her hands. **"Because of my lack of groceries and my brothers constant visits all I got is fucking lasagna. Not my fault if it tastes like shit."**   

Giggling and holding the fork placed into her hands she places the plate onto the table so she could begin eating. Sans watched in fascination as Frisk easily found her plate and managed to take a bite of the hot meal.

He took a swig of his favorite condiment, never taking his eye sockets off her.   **"Papyrus is getting better with his cooking."**   He snorts at her comment, remembering what it used to be like.  There was no denying his brother  has improved a lot.  But there was no way he'd tell him, less his ego skyrockets more that what it already has. 

  **"When he was little pile of bones he often said he'd be a part of the royal guard and a chef. How you can eat his crap I'll never know."**  Her unclear eyes were practically glowing in delight.  It was obvious that Frisk wasn't entirely human anymore, she herself said as much.

Both monster and human magic had brought her back to life-she was the same person, but with different abilities as well as different handicaps.  To think, over three months ago, he and every other monster would've gone and mercilessly killed her.

Now here she is, eating his brothers cooking, Sans himself giving her a look of awe, love and respect.  Not long after she pushes her plate, her belly stuffed to satisfaction. **"Thank you Sans."**  A red blush crept onto his skull, a happy grin on his face.

Gold tooth showing and all. Sure he sounded like a mushy, soft marshmallow-but considering the miracle that happened.  Frisk is back, better than ever on the surface with him, he wouldn't ask for anything ever again.  They were free, to be happy.

**"Don't mention it Sweetheart...ever."**  He got himself another giggle. It was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.  Well no, every sound she made was music to his eardrums.  Like now when she squeaked as he picked her up.

He climbed the stairs, relishing the feel of her warm body against his. Both of them got the feeling that for awhile at least, they'd be rather clingy for each others company.  Neither of them minded in the slightest at the idea.

With a flick of his hand the door to his bedroom opened and the lights flickered on. Gently he placed her sitting on the bed, kneeling in front with his head on her lap.  Knowing what he wanted she rubbed her fingers on his skull. 

**"So is there any way to get your eyes fixed?"**  He closed his sockets, relaxed.  **"No Gaster told me specifically that a price would be lost and never returned. I'm glad it was my eyes though."**  It made him frown.  Sad knowing she could never take in the sights of life again, but it also led to confusion he asked.  **"How come?"**  

She sighed, taking her unoccupied hand and grabbing his hand that laid on the bed.  **"Because I can be here, alive with you, with my memories. I could've lost any of my senses, or gain a far bigger disability and yet I lost the one thing that doesn't mean all that much to me, I can still feel and hear you, I don't need my eyes to live. You certainly didn't."**  He snorts out a laugh.

But abruptly stopped after she placed a kiss onto his hand.  **"I knew I would lose something, but if not being able to see means being with you, than I relish the fact that I'm blind. I'm not alone anymore."**  The nonexistent heart in his chest burst.

Quickly he snatched her lips, pouring all of his love and hope and magic into the kiss.  **"I love you, forever and always. There won't ever be a day where I won't wake up wanting to be with you laying next to me."**  They were breathless, panting from the emotions, the internal desire to be together.

**"I need you Frisk, more than anything else, you made me promise to stay alive and live even without you there. Well now I need you to make Me one."**  She nodded, waiting to hear his request.  His phalanges moved to her silky brown hair, embedding themselves into the dark locks.

Knowing she was giving him her full attention.  **"Don't leave me again sweetheart. You are my world, my life. With you gone there is no point in me living."**  He had never felt so vulnerable, here he was laying his soul out for her, expressing his feelings for the first time in ages.

She couldn't stop the tears falling nor the smile from growing.  **"You don't have to worry Sans, I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving you or this world for a long time. I promise."**   It was the answer he wanted to hear. Her reward was a pseudo nuzzle to her neck.  Which reminded her...

**"By the way...does this mean you're my bonefriend now?"**  He laughed, she truly knew how to bring out the best in him.  **"To think You Fell for Me."**  A reference to her little stumble earlier caused her to chuckle.  It was as if nothing between them had changed.

For the remainder of the day the couple were blasting each other with puns, acting like kids and playing around. For the first time in a long time, the pair were just there.  Enjoying themselves before dealing with the mess that would be outside waiting for them. Together, they soon would face reality, but regardless of the situation, hand in hand they walk on...

To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: So cute and fluffy and sweet that it gives you cavities, man I really want cotton candy now. So sorry if characters are oc. But hey this is my version of it all. 
> 
> Hope you guys did like it though seeing how it made me cry so badly from the fluff while typing this. If you did like and want to show support please, feel free to comment and give kudos!! I appreciate any love my story gets, as I truly love making them.
> 
> Alright so guys, there is one last chapter to go. Hopefully you guys would be willing to stick around to the end! Tchao for now everyone, see you next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Done~ At least for now haha. Man i made it so depressing for this first chappy. Did I do the characters justice? I can only hope so. Ok so next chappy will be a bit wonkey but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> If you like please feel free to pm or comment or...whatever it is people do on here as I (Mako) am still trying to figure out how this archive set up works lol. 
> 
> Anyways I'm always grateful for whoever reads and supports my work. When this was first worked on yikes. I was up till 2 am typing up a storm. Ahh the memories~ Tchao for now!


End file.
